gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Krepida
Known as the Land of Ice and Death, Krepida is a sparsely-populated polar region north of Sympolemou and the Glazfell. Terrain The land of Krepida is a bitter, hardened place. Vicious ice storms roar across the landscape at unbelievable speeds, tearing apart anything unfortunate enough to get in its path for too long. The sight of a fully grown Sympol, picked to the bone and frozen over in a matter of seconds is an all too common sight. The Black Keep lies on the edge of the Howling Maw, a fortress built entirely out of obsidian and sprinkled with Dark Star Iron. No one is entirely sure where The Black Keep came from, as the Shwuark family merely took it over upon Duke Ironfang installing them as a seat of power. The durability and foreboding nature of the fortress makes it appear as if the Keep has merely been there for all of time, and as far as local legend is concerned it has. No oral history can recount when it was made, though rumors and legends abound of ghosts, ghouls, and ghasts haunting those mysterious halls. The anguished spirits and bodies of the last occupants, bound to that foreboding, cursed castle. The Architecture is similar to that of the Bronze Citadel in Glazfell, though obviously of a different material'.' The Howling Maw is a massive cliff face leading into the deepest valley in Krepida. It originally earned its name from the massive indentations along its side, carving a haunting mockery of a face wracked in agony. Yet in the past few generations, a massive ice storm has picked up along its base, and the whipping winds have created several holes through which they may whistle through. This haunting, discordant, madman's composition sounds like ten thousand rats howling out in pain. People The Krepi are direct relatives to the Sympol people, lanky ratmen of various furs and sizes. Unlike their mountainous kin however, the Krepida breed are particularly thicker and bushier of fur as they have grown accustomed to the cold climate of Krepida. Furthermore an unnaturally high birth rate of albinos are known to exist in Krepida, a sign of a great hunter and warrior amongst the frozen kin. Resources The Howling Maw is the main source of True Ice in Krepida, as the whipping winds underneath often carve out holes in the landscape through which Sympol explorers may scurry through and recover the mysterious material. Like the main part of Sympolemou, however, Krepida does not have enough meat to support its population. Religion The people of Krepida are disorganized and indifferent when it comes to religion. Most of them follow a disorganized amalgamation of gods and spirits that form several feuding pantheons, praying in times of dire need, and renouncing the Gods when their prayers are unanswered. A small minority amongst the population have converted to the followings of the Doctrine of Frost, and as a result it is occasionally mingled with the various pantheons and supernatural beliefs. Category:Regions Category:Polar Regions Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Polar Regions of Telluris